Calling All Creeps II
by queennymphadora
Summary: Shay, daughter of commander Ricky, lives in the new world of creeps. What happens when love falls through with her future rule?
1. Thirteen

It rained. Again. Shay put her rough, reptile hand onto her window. She looked down it and onto the garden roses that she was given for her ninth birthday. She was thirteen tonight. She was heir to the throne of the world. Years ago, before she was born, Ricky, her father, had led three creeps and Iris to an attack on the world of humans. Now, there were no more humans. Actually, some humans were given a choice: become a creep or leave the land. Most of them were in the corners of the world, living like indians. The creeps weren't as "creepy" as the humans said they were. Actually, they were beautiful. There scales shone like jewels. They still looked like normal humans, only with the scales and tail. Their eyes were all bright and beatiful. Shay had violet eyes that looked like diamonds. She smoothed her dress and went down the tower. She met her mother, Iris, down the way. She had chosen to join the creeps as well, and married Ricky when at age. The three creeps that began the creep era were all gone, there work done. Ricky now ruled the earth at fifty years of age, and getting older. "Hello, mother," she said, trying to by formal. Her mother smiled, and led her to breakfast.  
Her mother had blue scales, like Shay, but her eyes were clear and silver. Her long, black her tied back with a silk ribbon. Iris had a habit of holding her long tail in front of her, since she had never stopped tripping over it. They met Shay's father, who's yellow scales and black eyes glittered in the sun that shone through the glass ceiling. They sat at a table baring fresh meat and fruits. Her father picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. "Good morning, Shay," he greeted, then wiping his mouth. Shay took a leg of chicken and nibbled at it. She always chose to preserve her food. "Good morning, father," she replied. His black eyes were like dark pearls. They were hypnotizing, even to his kin. When Iris sat down to eat, she took only fruit. She liked to balance her meals, just like she did as a human. She only ate meat for lunch and dinner.  
"Ricky," she said. "Our daughter is now thirteen. She must begin training." Ricky nodded, and looked towards Shay. "Shay," he said. "She is right! You must begin training for battle, study, and you must know about the history of our land!" Shay groaned. She hated to study, and now she'd have to do it more. She was only looking forward to magic. After the vain rule of humans, magic had been released. Humans had been ignorant, and left good things to rot while they destroyed the planet. The rule of creeps was good. It saved the earth.  
After breakfast, Shay was led to the study chamber where her tutor, Mr. Ted, taught her magic. He was a green scaled creep. His eyes were amber, and had a glow like fire. He had no tail, as he needed it for a charm that saved the life of his cat, Jankens. He had a scar that glowed like diamonds across his cheek by that same cat. Shay always wondered why he would want to save such a rude cat. "Now," he said. "For the Inhalement Charm, what do you need and what does it do?" Shay knew this answer well. "You need a blue scale and an oak root. It brings breath back to a dying person," she replied. Mr. Ted nodded his head in approvement, and went to the next lesson. "Now, we must make the Inhalement Charm, Shay," he said. He handed the bottles of ingredients to Shay. She looked over them, looking for ground root. She found the rough powder that was it and she sprinkled it into her bowl. She pulled off one of her dead scales and broke it into peices and stirred it in. She looked over the dying rat that Mr. Ted layed down to her, and she sprinkled the powder onto the bleeding mass. The wound on the rat closed up, and it got up. It breathed the air around it, and scurried off.  
"Very good, Shay!" he said. He put the remaining powder into a flask, and put it into a box on his desk. He never seemed to clean it out, though he had been putting flasks of remaining potions in there for years. Shay shook the powder off her hands, and picked the remaining specks from under her tightly packed scales. She pushed back her long hair, and pulled out the ribbon that held part of her hair in a pony-tail while the rest was down. She made her hair into a full pony-tail, and left the room. "Don't forget to study your potions!" said Mr. Ted from behind her. She agreed, and walked down the hallway to the outside of the castle. Magic was the last of four classes daily, and she gulped in the air relaxingly. She felt sore after her sparring lesson earlier that day, and her headache was just beginning to go away after the fumey smells of potions and old history books. Although creeps were reptilian, they were warmblooded creatures. Their scales were like skin, and you barely felt the difference between the scales, as they were packed tightly on top of each other. The rain had gone, leaving drops of water on the grass and leaving much mud. She went back inside, and climbed up to her room. She exchanged her indoor dress with a worn outdoor dress that went a little above her ankles. She put her shoes away and put on socks and above-ankle boots. She tied the laces, and quickly brushed her hair. She took off her jewelry: necklace, earrings, and rings. Her thin, glittery tail trailed behind her as she strolled out of her room. She grabbed a pack on her way out, which was always full of anything she'd need: Snacks, a knife, and some matches. She acted like an innocent being strolling around the castle, and made her way to the door. She walked outside, and glanced at the windows to make sure anyone was watching her.

She didn't immediently go to the woods. She walked around a bit, sat on the benches, and pretended to read a small book for a while. Then she made her way closer to the woods, bench by bench_. This sure is tedious_, she thought. The whole "yard" of the castle was green and lush with the occasionaly tree. Benches were everywhere, made of marble stone, and shiny like creeps' scales. The dull reds, browns, and whites of the marble shown clearly, though covered by glare. The woods looked beautiful, too. The oaks and widows and maples had vines of flowers clothing them, and their leaves making inviting music in Shay's ears. Her light blue scales glittered slightly with the sun glaring out of the thin clouds. The clean, moist air was invigorating to Shay, and she slipped into the woods. The sun became darker, now, and the trees were each about a yard or half apart. She stepped through the forest, easy now that she had done it many times. She held a branch while going down a steep drop to more earth, and went left to her secret area. It was made by her and for her. It was a ten yard long and wide patch of clearing, with a marble bench with a few cracks, a wood cabin with a bed. She went here after her studies, which were previously only three classes. She slept here occasionally, and had all the food she needed in her backpack. She entered her cabin, which took about half the whole clearing. She was welcomed by warm, drier air, and Dot, a little siamese who was white with only black on her face and tips of ears. She also had occasional peppers of black on her tail.  
"Hi, Dot!" she said, picking up the furry cat. She purred, and rubbed her face on Shay's. She set down Dot and shook the fur from her. She refilled Dot's bowl, which let her free-feed all day while she was gone. Dot had been her pet when she was eight, but when the guards and workers at the castle had kicked at her for a while, Shay had her come to her cabin, free from booted feet. Shay plopped down on the bed with wool blankets and a normal white pillow. Nothing silky, fluffy, or goose-feathered. She put her hands behind her head, and stared at the wood ceiling. She took her backpack off and took out a bologna sandwich. It had mustard and mayo, cheese and bologna. She ate it hungrily, not having to have eated anything since this morning, and it was three o'clock PM. After eating the last bit of bread, she got up and left the cabin, letting Dot out with her.


	2. Kadoroc

The wind was picking up chill, now, and Shay pulled up her dress's hood. Normally, dresses didn't have hoods, but her outdoor one did. The clouds had cleared, and the wind was waving the trees to and fro. The grass wasn't too wet anymore, and the mud had reasonably dried. She decided that now was the time to go back home. Dot could get back into the cabin at any time, so Shay let her be, and went to her normal route out of the forest.

The wind was lighter, yet colder, in the woods. She shivered while weaving through the trees, her scales slightly raising. Her boot sunk into a clump of wet mud, and she tripped to the ground. "Ow," she muttered, now hearing faint rustling in the shrubs. She passed it off as wind in the leaves, and got up and went on. She now felt her hand's pain. She looked at them, seeing cuts and scrapes on the smaller scales covering her palms and fingers. She brushed off the dirt and mud, and flicked her tail.  
She just kept walking, not noticing where she really was. The rustling continued, and she continued to ingnore it. She looked around the forest, wondering where here destination was_. The forest should be thinning now_! she thought. "Hmm," she muttered, and stopped for a while. She finally noticed that the rustling wasn't in tune with the wind, and she heard a soft droning. Her heart was beating faster, and a bush between two oaks on her right side began to move slightly. The droning became a louder groaning, and she saw two amber eyes. "Dot," she thought at first, and then a head came out of the bush. It was a bear: black with large claws, and was very, VERY big. Her eyes went wide, and she stepped back, seeing the figure stumble on its back legs. It was twice as large as herself! She claws were inches long, and its teeth, which were greatly bared, weren't such stumps, either. Its long, black fur was blowing, and its large nose snorted in tune with its breath. Shay stepped back another step, her arms in front of her in defence_. Now I regret not having my knife at ready_! she thought, and tried to reach to the side pocked of her pack, which had the knife. The bear growled, and she pulled her hand back. The bear circled her, and she made sure not to let it get behind her.  
After many circlings, she noticed that with each circle, it was getting closer. She stepped back, just to have it growl at her again. She was calculating the possiblities that if she ran, or managed to get her knife, she would live. She slowly began inching away, with it only two yards away, and began to run. _God, I'm an idiot! _she thought, remembering that bears had chase reflexes. In a matter of seconds it had cought up with her and was aggrivated to the point of killing.

She tripped onto the floor like her own balance wasn't aware of her dangers. She quickly was able to fling off the backpack and tear out the knife. When she turned around, the bear had lunged at her, claws out, teeth bared. She held the knife up, and it went through its belly. It growled, and landed on her, slashing at her. A small little knife in fatty stomache wouldn't kill it, but Shay's panic ignored that fact until it was too late. The bear had slashed into her arms three times, luckily nothing vital. Then, it raised its large paw for a final blow, blood and pain making her wince along with natural instinct to defend herself. Shay screamed as the paw whooshed down on her, and another faint whoosh and a thud. The paw still hit her face, though not fatal. More of a relaxed, dropping hit. It still scratched her face, though, right along her forehead and down her nose. She brushed off the blood, wincing as the slashes in her arms became more painful after she started thinking more about it. The bear's sharp claws had even ripped trough her scales like skin. The giant bear had an arrow in its side, right into its heart, and Shay saw the archer who had slain it. He had a dirty, ripped Tee-shirt with raggy brown pants. He had white socks and sneakers. His hair was a copper-red and he had bright green eyes like poison, though they looked good-hearted. Shay noticed that she still held onto the little knife which had fur and some blood on it. Her knuckles were white from holding it too hard, though she held it still when she noticed one more feature of the boy: He was human. She held up the knife, and asked in a menacing voice, "Leave the land of the creeps, or the soldiers will kill you." Then she had a question. "But first, tell me," she said. "why'd you save me? I am Shay, daughter of Ricky, king of creeps." She regretted this, for he replied, "So I can kill you myself!" Before Shay could hold up her knife, she heard of whoosh, and then nothing. The arrow had gone through her right side of her chest.

She awoke (luckily) alive and still on Earth. When she started feeling again, she felt an agonizing pain in her chest. She remembered the arrow. She quickly, though, coughed, which aggrivated the wound even more. She was about to yell for help when she heard a rustle and, "Dang it, I missed." She was too weak to move, so she stayed where she was naturally. "Try again," she tormented, still afraid of him. "Nah," he said to his surprise. "If you're stupid enough to make a sound instead of playing dead, then you're probably not a threat." She frowned. "Then get this dang arrow out of me before I become a threat, fleshy pig!" He chuckled and pulled the arrow out. Shay yelped, feeling every nerve in a foot's radius scream. "I assume you want to put the bandages on yourself?" he asked, clearly respecting her privacy as putting on bandages would mean having to take off her outdoor dress. sge nodded, and found a cave where the bear had probably been and she had passed it unknowingly, aggrivating it. "Don't you dare peek!" she warned. "Don't feel so flattered, creep-o!" he retorted from afar. She wrapped the bandages carefully, and pulled the dress back on. Shay looked at the sky. "Oh crap, I have to go!" she said. "Castle's that way," said the boy, pointing to the left of him. She nodded and walked that way. "Um," she said, stopping. "How am I supposed to hide this?" She pointed at the bandages that still showed, and he shrugged. "You can't, really. I've tried." Shay groaned, and sat down, wondering what to do. She thought up something that made her laugh, though. "I'll go mysteriously missing," she said. "until these bandages are off." The boy chuckled. "You wouldn't be able to live long in that old cabin with sandwiches for six weeks!" he said. "I have an extra sleeping bag." Shay rejected his offer to stay with him, but he just said another joke about survival. Shay agreed reluctantly. "What's your name, anyway?" she asked, curious. "Kad," he said. "Short for Kadoroc, but that's a weird name." Shay thought Kad itself was weird, though, and laughed immediantly. "Oh, and Shay's sooooo normal!" he retorted. "Where'd your parents get it--a book?" Actually, yes. Iris had gotten Shay from a book series she had loved as a kid, and decided to name her only daughter it.

Luckily, Kad was a nomad and had the supplies with him. Shay noticed more of his features, now: he was very darkly tanned, and his skin was criss-crossed with numerous scars large and small. He had a specific one across one of his humorous poison eyes, and one across his upper lip. Shay was bored death within hours. She couldn't waste food by eating, she had no books to read, and no Dot to keep her company. She groaned and fell backwards off her log and onto the grass. "Bored, eh?" said Kad. "Oh no," said Shay. "I'm having the most fun in my life." Her chest was agony, she HATED this human, and he was acting _funny? _She scowled at him, and he chuckled. Again. He threw a dead rabbit onto her lap, and she screamed and jumped up. The rabbit rolled off her dress and onto the floor. "Skin and cook it before tonight," he ordered. Shay scowled again. "And if I don't want to?" she asked. He made a wry smile. "Go hungry." When he said that, Shay noticed that her stomach was growling. She sighed, and asked for some matches. To her dismay, he had no matches. Shay complained for a while, so he quickly set a twig on fire and handed it to her. "Happy?" he asked, and Shay ignored him. She kicked the sticks he had brought into a bare circle of dirt, and threw the twig in. After the fire had become bigger and brighter, she took the rabbit and tried her best to skin it. She ended up having to scrape the meat off the skin and into a pot. Swearing along the way, she finally got all the edibles into a pot. She also had a swearing fit when she couldn't find any water for half an hour, then realized she was sitting by a cantine. She poored whatever was left into the sloppy pan, and then became madder. She couldn't just throw the pot on the fire; she needed something to hold it up. She laughed when she had the perfect idea to one, tick off Kad; two, make things easier; and three, tick off Kad. She took one of his arrows, which had a glazing on it that provented burning. She made a stool out of four of his surplus arrows and tied them with long grass. She balanced over the fire, and placed the pot on top: perfect fit. As the rabbit meat became more delicious smelling, Shay counted off the first day of six weeks with fleshy Kad.


	3. Three Equals Death

(Okay! News: Now, instead of stuff like this: Shay walked, it's gonna become: I walked. It's easier that way!)

Becoming bored again let me know that the meat "soup" was ready. I sat up from my weird position that looked like I was sitting on the log and had fallen back, which I kind of actually did. The water in the pan was boiling, and I realized with horror that I had no oven gloves. I groaned, and warily reached out. I inched closer and closer, but then I had a better idea. I kicked dirt over the fire, and grabbed two of the three arrows that held up the pan. I scooted them out a bit, and then scooted the third one a bit more. I continued this until the arrows collapsed and the pan landed unspilled on the burnt out fire. I grabbed it, but it wasn't hot anymore, and put it on the log bench. I heard thrashing in the foliage, and saw Kad pushing his way through the trees and shrubs.  
"Where were you?" I asked, but when he was about to reply, he ran to the three arrow/pan holders. He picked them up and tried to brush off the grimy soot that had layered the glazed wood, but just smudged it around. "Shay!" he growled, and threw the arrows at the sleeping bags. He threw the rest on top and his bow, and sat down on the other log bench, away from me.  
"Where's the food?" he grunted, and I pointed at the "soup". He stepped over the burnt out fire and grabbed the pan, and sat back down. He started slurping the water down, which he did pretty fast and started scooping up the meat.  
"I'm hungry too, for your information!" I said. Typical for a human. "I did this only so I could eat!" He grunted a demand for a bowl. I reminded him that he had NOTHING but that pan, and he just grunted again.  
"I should just dump you at the castle door," he muttered and kicked around the clearing for a big leaf.  
"Well," I said. "I'd tell Dad, who you know as Ricky, that there's a human on the loose and you'd be canine food! But...If I recover from your stupid act, then I may forget about it, knowing that my cabin and Dot won't be found." It still puzzled me why he didn't let me live, especially since I was his enemy as he was mine by the crime of being human.  
"Oh, shut up!" he said, tugging at a leaf off a live oak tree. Typically, he gave up and used my knife, which I deeply complained about. He scooped a quarter of the rabbit meat onto the large leaf, and I had to use all my will not to drop it when slimy feeling of the meat that dripped off the leaf and onto my hand made me feel as if I was holding slugs. I ate it ravenously, nomatter how foresty it tasted. Almost like a chicken salad smoothie... Only the chicken is rabbit, and it's not in a cup, and it's a little more solid. Though nomatter how fast I ate it, Kad finished before me. Pig.

My eyes fluttered open, but then cringed closed because of the sudden burst of light. I, for some reason, was in my fallen-off-the-log position again. And I had slept that way. Grass was stuck to my back, in my hair, and in my clothes. I had a layer of dew on the top of me, so I was soaked and cold. I heard the clatter of wooded ware and the rattling of Kad's arrows knocking against each other, and I pulled myself back into a sitting position on the log. Everything that was in Kad's small camp was stuffed in a large leather bag, and was being filled with the last of the camp.  
"What're you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. My hair was a mess and my clothes were soaked, the hood of my dress plastered to my neck.  
"We're going back home," he said, but then hesitated from his work. "Wait, not exactly that. _My_ home, not yours."  
"Why now?" I asked.  
"I saw search parties while hunting," he said. "You and I both don't fancy being caught, right?" I nodded my agreement, and stood up. I scratched at the backs of my arms, a shower of light blue scale cell groups fell onto the floor, and it made my arm more itchy. I cursed some silent words, and decided to annoy Kad. I searched for a second for my backpack, which I hoped, though didn't remember if I packed it, that there was an extra dress. No luck. I groaned inwardly, and through my backpack a few feet away.  
"Kad," I said. "do you have anything I can wear. My clothes are soaked." Instead of a yes or no, I got a bundle of cloth threw at my face, which smothered me for just a second. I scowled at his laughing face, but it disappeared into a returned scowl. I walked out into the woods, making sure that I couldn't see him, going behind the largest tree trunk I could find. The forest floor was soaked, but the air was clean. The sun was barely over the horizon, and clouds creeped across the sky. Birds were twittering and screaching in the trees, and the scuffle of land animals and leaves was relaxing. I pulled off my plastered clothing and hung it on a shrub, its branches bending in complaint. The new clothes were a thin blue tee-shirt, made sloppily and big. But it was comfortable and soft, same with the black pants which had holes here and there. I pulled my hair back and started combing through it with my fingers, having to stop often to scratch my arms that the dew had made itchy. Bits of the scales always showered off, though less with each scratch. A whole scale from my elbow also fell off, but a new one was underneath it. For the first time, the fact that my tightly placed blue scales that looked even like skin was funny to me. _The second day and I'm already thinking like a human! _I thought. I shook the humor out of my head and grabbed my dress. A few little leaves stuck to it, and it was still damp. I shrugged and started walking back to camp, which was totally empty when I arrived. Even the log benches had been shoved back into the forest, and the fire pit had been burried. Kad was pacing aroung, the large backpack laying on the ground. And to my annoyance, my backpack was hooke to it. I threw my wet dress at Kads face, which had almost the same effect as it did to me. He cursed silently and shoved the dress into my backpack.  
"How far away is it?" I asked. He ignored me for a second, so I repeated myself. He pulled on the backpack easily before answering, though.  
"About a week and a half's travel," he grunted. "And back." I groaned. I didn't feel up to travel, and my bandages were crusty with dried blood. Kad looked unblinking into the sun, and then through a roll of white at me.  
"Change those bandages," he laughed, and I scowled at him. I'd just gotten back and I'd have to go back.

I returned in half an hour, my crusty bandages burried in the dirt. I felt better in new bandages that weren't crusty and wet, and I was in lighter spirits. But Kad wasn't. He was always going to be a grumpy pig with me around, I thought. Typical for a human. I complained inwardly that I was going to a chunk of being thirteen with stupid, fleshy, pink Kad. I groaned outloud, which made Kad curious for only a second. Without warning he marched out into the woods, with me jogging after him.  
"Wait up!" I complained, but he ignored me. Obviously he didn't like my presence, but for him to keep his existance a secret, and wherever his home was, he'd have to keep me from the castle. But, like our deal, after six weeks I had to go home and keep quiet about Kad.  
"Hey Kad," I asked. "With those search parties, will they find my cabin?" Kad didn't look at me, but he shook his head.  
"No, no one goes that way because of the bear. It's a wonder that you weren't caught before I came around!" He laughed mockingly, and I blew a raspberry.  
"You aren't very mature, Shay," he said over his shoulder. I was just a few ways behind him, not wanting to be too close. I hated this guy with too much intensity to do so.  
"So making me take two trips into the forest, letting me fall asleep in the wet grass, and shooting me with an arrow is mature?" I asked with a scowl. "And another question: It must be pretty stupid to let me live like that." This question had been bothering me ever since I had awoken after his attack.  
"You didn't seem like a threat, and it's against our ways to kill those who aren't a threat." I thought this was totally pathetic. Kad didn't seem like the kind to be true to his people's ways. But I just held my tounge and stayed behind him.

I was near to smashing my head against a tree with boredom after a few hours. The sun was high in the sky, about 1:00 PM probably, and my feet were aching. Kad seemed unmoved, still steadily marching through the dense green. I felt like asking if we were there yet, but I knew that'd make me sound stupid. He'd said that it'd take over a week on foot. I was slumping behind him when he suddenly stopped. I almost walked into his back before I realized that he had stopped, and was about to shout a complaint. But the second I drew breath, he spun around and clamped my mouth shut. He grabbed my wrist and dived into a large group of shrubs, which looked no different from the others. He still held my mouth shut and my wrist tight, and stared through the leaves. At first I didn't hear anything, but then I heard the sound of leaves from shrubs and the thunk of forest boots. Three thickset creeps were walking around, two green and one tan. In strong voices, they were yelling, "Shay! Shay!" This must of been one of the search parties that Kad had talked about. I held my breath, waiting for them to pass. But they has stopped only a small way away from where we were hiding. My wrist was numb from Kad holding it in his tight grip, and my knees were screaming to be let off the ground. I kept low to the ground, my heart pounding rapidly. My only concern was explaining about my cabin and Dot if the thickset creeps found us. But I thought it'd be easier if I was found without Kad or any other human. The creeps were whispering to each other, and the unimaginable happened. My arrow wound started feeling as if my skin were ripping apart. I collapsed on the ground and gasped in pain. Kad gasped in surprise, and the creeps gasped when they heard Kad and me. In frisk motions, large, dangerous looking weapons were extracted from their belts. Only one word made me react: "RUN!" cried Kad. I followed him without a word, still wincing because my wound was still "ripping". Kad was way ahead of me, and the creeps only a small way away. They yelled my name and ordered for me to stop, but I didn't listen. I winded clumbsily around the trees, scrambling over roots and shrubs. Kad was farther away, and the creeps were closer. The trees seemed to be farther apart, the shrubs more plentiful. I took advantage of this and looked behind me to see where the creeps were going. I saw them only a foot away, grabbing for me, then I saw the earth under them going up and up and up, while my earth had disappeared. I was falling into nothing, only the nothing was a river and many trees below me. The creeps skid to a stop, rocks and dirt falling. I heard them yell my name, but they knew they couldn't save me. They knew that they would die for the crime of letting Ricky's only child fall to her death, and they knew that Kad had disappeared. I knew this, too, and I wondered if he had fallen to the bottom or was still falling. He could of also turned another way, and be wondering where I was. He could be laughing with releaf, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about me. I closed my eyes tight, getting ready for my shocking impact. But instead of hard ground or lapping water, I got an agonizing pull on my arm, which I almost sighed that I didn't hear a pop or crack. But my arm felt like my arrow wound earlier behind the bush. Ripping, tearing, pain. I looked up and my eyes opened, to see a grunting Kad holding my arm with both hands, trying to pull me up. He was yelling with effort, and I tried to reach the ledge he was on with my free hand. But instead, the ledge went down with a crack, with me and Kad following. In only a few seconds, me and Kad fell into the water, cold water engulfing us, swallowing us into shining dark. The river was pulling us far, far away in the fastest force I had ever felt in my life. I couldn't break the surface, I thought, let alone get near it. I slammed against a rock, dizzying me, and bounced into another one. I yelled in pain, releasing my precious air, and tried to swim up, but I didn't know which way was up, down, or anything. I waited for me to black out from lack of air, but instead I was blacked out by a huge stone. I tasted bloody water before fainting, and the shining dark became only darkness.


End file.
